Alvin
20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions TV Spoof of "Barney & Friends". Cast *Alvin Seville (from Alvin & The Chipmunks) as Barney *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats and All Grown Up) as Baby Bop *Arthur Read (from Arthur) as BJ *Casper The Friendly Ghost (from Casper) as Riff *Cindy Brady as Tina *Marcia Brady as Luci *Greg Brady as Michael *Bobby Brady as Derek *Stephanie Tanner as Kathy *Michelle Tanner as Min *Lindsey as Tosha *Caillou as Shawn *DJ Tanner as Julie *Harry Potter as Carlos *Michael (from Backyard Gang) as Jason (from TV series) *Kevin McCallister as Kenneth *Kami as Maria *Marissa as Ashley *Bina as Alissa *Sally (from Wee Sing) as Hannah *Charlie Brown as Jeff *Lizzie McGuire as Kim *Tina (from Still Standing) as Linda *Tai as Robert *Little Bo Peep (from Mother Goose Club) as Keesha *Mark Baker as Stephen *Lisa (from Wee Sing) as Kristen *Emily Yeung as Emily *Annie (from Annie {1982}) as Jill *Calvin Cambridge as Chip *Harry (from Full House) as Danny *Max Keeble as Curtis *Murph (from Like Mike) as Mario *Rachel (from Barney & Friends) as Gianna *Becca (from Daddy Day Care) as Angela *Becky O'Shea as Beth *Kady (from My Wife & Kids) as Whitney *Kristy (from The Baby Sitters Club Movie) as Sarah *Katie (from Kids For Character) as Kami *Diego (Go Diego Go) as Nick *Leon (from The Puzzle Place) as Scott *Chuckie Finster as Jamal *Amy as Stacy *Charlie (from Good Luck Charlie) as Laura *Franklin (from My Wife & Kids) as Jackson *Roddy (from Flushed Away) as David (Emillio Mazur) *Little Bill as Miguel *Shing Ying as Rachel *Vada as Anna and more casts Alvin (Barney) Says Alvin Says is a segment at the end of most episodes. Alvin says "Hello again to all my friends, I'm glad you came to play, our fun and learning never ends, here's what we did today!", then he shows the audience the lessons of the episodes and the things they can do. In the first seasons, Alvin will say something from the line of "And remember, I love you.". Starting from Seasons 1 and 3, a Disney Channel star (except Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) says "Hey everybody, it's time for Alvin Says!", also, after the end of the segment, Alvin says "And remember, I love you!" and waves goodbye before the end credits. Seasons *The Queen of Make-Believe *My Family's Just Right for Me *Playing it Safe *Hop to It! *Eat, Drink, and Be Healthy! *Four Seasons Day *The Treasure Of Captain Feathersword *Going Places *Caring Means Sharing *Down on Alvin's Farm *What's That Shadow? *Happy Birthday, Alvin! *Alphabet Soup *Our Earth, Our Home *Let's Help the Fairy Godmother *Be a Friend *I Just Love Bugs *When I Grow Up *1-2-3-4-5 Senses *Practice Makes Music *Hi Neighbor! *A Camping We Will Go *A Splash Party Please *A World of Music *Doctor Alvin is Here! *Oh, What a Day! *Home Sweet Homes *Hola Mexico! *Everyone is Special *Falling for Autumn *Grandparents are Grand *May I Help You *Red, Blue, and Circles Too! *Honk, Honk, A Goose on the Loose *Hoo's in the Forest? *I Can Do That! *Grown-Ups For a Day! *Picture This! *Look at Me, I'm Three! *The Exercise Circus *My Favorite Things! *The Dentist Makes Me Smile *Stop, Look, and Be Safe! *An Adventure in Make-Believe *The Alphabet Zoo *Having Tens of Fun! *A Very Special Delivery *Caillou and the Beanstalk *If the Shoe Fits *Room For Everyone *I Can Be a Firefighter *Shopping for a Surprise *Anyway You Slice It *Twice is Nice! *On the Move *A Welcome Home *Classical Clean Up *Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends *Gone Fishing! *At Home With the Animals *It's Raining It's Pouring *Camera Safari *Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? *Are We There Yet? *Ship Ahoy! *Hats Off to Arthur! *Up We Go! *First Day of School *Is Everybody Happy? *Pennies, Nickels, Dimes *We've Got Rhythm *Tick Tock Clocks! *Waiting for Mr. Delivery Man *Let's Build Together *It's Tradition *A Picture of Health *Play Ball! *A Different Kind of Mystery *Going on a Bear Hunt *Let's Eat *Tree-Mendous Trees *Good, Clean Fun! *Easy, Breezy Day! *All Mixed Up *Oh, Brother...She's My Sister *Once a Pond a Time *E-I-E-I-O *Books Are Fun! *Trading Places *Safety First! *Circle of Friends *The One and Only You *Alvin's Band *Try It, You'll Like It! *Colors All Around *Howdy, Friends! *Seven Days a Week *Hidden Treasures *A Royal Welcome *Sweet as Honey *First Things First! *Aunt Rachel Is Here! *It's a Rainy Day! *Easy Does It! *What's in a Name? *A Very Special Mouse *A Package of Friendship *Stick with Imagination! *Itty Bitty Bugs *Grandparents Are Grand *Snack Time! *A Sunny, Snowy Day *You've Got to Have Art *Five Kinds of Fun! *Count Me In! *Who's Who at the Zoo? *Birthday Olé *Excellent Exercise! *Brushing Up on Teeth *A Little Mother Goose *Good Job! *It's Home to Me *How Does Your Garden Grow? *You Can Do It! *Here Comes the Firetruck! *Ready, Set, Go! *You Are Special *Plus Many More! Gallery Alvin_300.gif|Alvin Seville as Barney Angelica_Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Baby Bop img-thing.jpg|Arthur Read as BJ Casper-the-Friendly-Ghost-Coloring-Pages-2.jpg|Casper The Friendly Ghost as Riff 2186826-cindy_brady_7.jpg|Cindy Brady as Tina article-1077613-021BD500000005DC-287_468x500.jpg|Marcia Brady as Luci MV5BMTgzMDE3NzQ4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjU1MTAwNA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Greg Brady as Michael bobby-drums-2.gif|Bobby Brady as Derek Vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h56m45s112.png|Stephanie Tanner as Kathy 286076-michelle-tanner-mk-fullscreen-1.jpg|Michelle Tanner as Min aaawt67.jpg|Lindsey as Tosha Caillou-xl-pictures-34.jpg|Caillou as Shawn DJ Season 1.png|DJ Tanner as Julie Harry-Potter-Prequel.jpg|Harry Potter as Carlos Michael.jpg|Michael as Jason Home-Alone-image-home-alone-36360083-1280-688.jpg|Kevin McCallister as Kenneth barneyo49.jpg|Kami as Maria mcymo024.jpg|Marissa & Bina as Ashley & Alissa sad-sally1.jpg|Sally as Hannah charli-brown.jpg|Charlie Brown as Jeff Lizzie-McGuire-Hair_Some-Curls-1.jpg|Lizzie McGuire as Kim Soleil_Borda.jpg|Tina as Linda tai.jpg|Tai as Robert rainbow-rainbow-mother-goose-clu-960x540.jpg|Little Bo Peep as Keesha 529421_1283231794435_full.jpg|Mark Baker as Stephen Lisa.jpg|Lisa as Kristen emily-yeung-s01e11_xlg_1280x720.jpg|Emily Yeung as Emily A.jpg|Annie as Jill LikeMike-1024x576.jpg|Calvin Cambridge as Chip harry.jpg|Harry as Danny MK.png|Max Keeble as Curtis jli-likemike_55.jpg|Murph as Mario Rachell.jpg|Rachel as Gianna 003DDC_Halley_Johnson_005.jpg|Becca as Angela enhanced-26277-1412646929-1.jpg|Becky O'Shea as Beth 6734308_std.jpg|Kady as Whitney 4y4rvvp.png|Kristy as Sarah roommates-diego-giant-sticker-2.jpg|Diego as Nick hqdefault hjklljknm.jpg|Leon as Scott Chuckie_Finster_(All_Grown_Up).png|Chuckie Finster as Jamal a4f849439ed7469bf9a434dae093c93a60255817.jpg|Amy as Stacy 090214195342_2702.jpg|Charlie as Laura Fr..jpg|Franklin as Jackson 37974-27262.gif|Roddy as David Littlebill.png|Little Bill as Miguel shingyingpic3.jpg|Shing Ying as Rachel Vada.jpg|Vada as Anna Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs